Past, Present, Future
by Pret-Visiona
Summary: Anzu and Seto are forced to work together when they are sent back in time! Life in the 1800s is hard work, and the they'll have to rely on each other in order to return to their own time! SetoxAnzu R


**Past, Present, Future.**

**By PretJb4eva **

Anzu and Seto are forced to work together when they are sent back in time accidentally! Life in the 1800s is hard work, and the pair will have to rely on each other in order to return to their own time!

**Note: **I love onomatopoeia!  
Okay, I know the relationship - or lack thereof- between Anzu and Seto may seem... a little cold... but there is a back-story to it! I swear!

**Disclaimer: **No. No. No. I don't own it! I don't have enough money to own it! I only earn $8.40AU an hour:'(

_Enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

_

Seto Kaiba, surrounded by technicians and mechanics, looked from his detailed, perfect blueprints, to the great hulking mass of metal in front of him and back again.

This was not right.

No, this wasn't right _at all._

He beckoned forward a technician with thick-rimmed glasses and sweat-slicked hair; the man sidled slowly up to Kaiba, glancing back at his peers in sheer terror.

Kaiba grimaced and yanked the man by the collar, drawing him closer to the immaculate blueprints,

"Do you see this design?" the young CEO growled menacingly.

The technician nodded,

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba sent him a sharp glare, before looking up at the machine,

"And," he said slowly, as if speaking to a three-year-old, "do you see _that?"_

The man nodded, and swallowed,

"Y-yes, sir, I do, sir."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow,

"You do?" he queried, "You are certain you can see it properly?"

Kaiba bent down and stared the man in the eye,

"Are you certain these…" he flicked the glasses, causing them to slide down the young man's sweaty nose, "…_contraptions_ are working properly?"

The technician was certain he wouldn't live to see the end of the day,

"H-hai, sir, I am sure."

Kaiba turned his back to his employee, rolling up the blueprints and sighing heavily.

He spun round again, now addressing all of his workers,

"Then _why,_" he started in a dangerously low voice, "_why- _if you are all intelligent, capable, over-payed professionals, whose glasses are all functional- _why _is this…"

He shrugged and Kicked the machine lightly with a loafered toe,

"_thing_ sitting in the _exact_ place where my top-of-the-line, duel mosters scenario-creating prototype should be standing?"

He paused for a moment, daring someone to speak, one gutsy woman –the coordinator of this particular project- cleared her throat, causing Kaiba to stare at her sharply,

"Yes?" he asked, his mouth a thin line. The terrified coordinator cleared her throat again,

"Well, sir," she began uncertainly, drawing some invigoration from the murmers of encouragement her colleagues sent her way, "that's just it: this is just a prototype, and a very advanced one, at that, maybe once we have figured out the technical side, we can work on aesthetics…" she trailed off, trying to gauge Kaiba's reaction,

"_Just _a prototype?" The woman broke out in a sweat, "nothing at KaibaCorp., and I'll repeat this for the less intelligent of you, _nothing_ at KaibaCorp. is _just _a prototype. I expect _the best_ of everything, for the amount I'm paying you people."

Kaiba stared at each of the employees individually,

"Get out of my sight, all of you."

They all knew what that meant.

Fired.

Seto sighed stared at the incorrect model with a foot-shaped dint in it,

"Looks like a God-damned time machine." He muttered, raising a hand to his forehead,

This was just too much.

He picked up his phone and dialled his brother's number,

"Mokuba," he said, "where do you want to go to celebrate your birthday this evening?"

Seto listened to the excited chatter on the other end of his cell, a small smile on his lips as he left the empty room.

At least, he _thought _it was empty…

* * *

In the far corner, a squat little woman trailing a mop and bucket waddled into the centre of the room, where the contraption stood, completely still. 

"Rude, rude, rude," muttered the little cleaner, "he's always _so_ rude."

Tossing down the bucket and mop, she carefully removed a panel from the back of the machine with incredible strength for such a little old lady,

"Now," she huffed, "did he say red wire…? Or blue wire…?"

_Shrug_

"Can't hurt to remove both." She grinned and threw the discarded wires behind her, pulling out something that looked like a very old cell phone, and punched in some numbers.

"1814, I like that year."

Taking a hot glue gun, she attached the chunky technology to Kaiba's creation, resealed the panel and stood up, dusting her hands in the process.

"That should do it, let's see how long you last."

The cleaning lady- who was quickly becoming more and more threatening- flipped open a cell and speed-dialled '1'.

"Boss, it's me," She said, "it's done, I'm just going to deal with the girl now."

She listened for a few minutes, nodding occasionally,

"Yes, sir, I will, sir, thank you, sir."

_Click_.

She snapped the cell shut and muttered something about pesky young men these days.

* * *

Anzu taped a small card to the top of a brightly wrapped 

package with a satisfied smile,

"There," she said to herself, "he should love that."

She scrawled a name on the present, calling to her mother that she'd be gone for a few hours.

Anzu stepped out into the sweltering hot Domino summer evening, clutching the bright, little, neatly wrapped package in her hands.

Smiling at the typical domino summer scene- children playing under the fast-fading orange light, lovers whispering in the shadows of trees, teens laughing with their friends- Anzu very nearly skipped from the bliss of her situation.

* * *

Stealthily- or as stealthily as possible for a woman of at least 50 with a bucket and mop- the cleaning lady tottered down a corridor of the Kaiba manor, trying her hardest to avoid the genuine employees of the teen billionaire. 

Muttering to herself about self-indulgent teenagers these days and trailing her ever-present cleaning equipment behind her, she entered the main security room. One of the two guards stood up,

"Miss," he started kindly, "You can't be in here, and it doesn't need cleaning."

'Miss' snorted,

"Look at this room, it's filthy! Let me dust it a little!"

She dusted wildly and flailed her mop around,

"Look at this revolting dirt!"

The guard was beginning to get irritated,

"Listen, lady, you have to leave! Now!"

The cleaning lady gasped and put her hand to her chest,

"Why, I never!" she exclaimed, "So rude! Never in my life have I been so insulted! You try to do a nice thing for a person!"

she continued to mop the corner of the room, muttering under her breath.

The security guard growled and stood behind her,

"Lady-!"

_thunk_

His words were cut short by the hard wooden handle of the cleaner's mop connecting with his skull. The second guard stood and ran to his partner in shock,

"How-how did you _do_ that?"

_thunk_

The mop handle flew up again, knocking out guard number two.

"So, rude! Why, when _I _was your age, I-"

Her tirade was cut short by a loud _blip_ from one of the dozens of monitors.

The old lady sat on a stool, her stubby little legs hanging above the ground as she typed a series of commands into the system.

The monitor zoomed in on the 'blip', and confirmed it was an unknown visitor on the grounds- specifically, the driveway- it also confirmed that the visitor posed little to no threat.

The little old lady nodded,

"Good, good," she muttered, "all is going to plan."

She jumped up and, trailing the cleaning equipment behind her, waddled off to the front door, incapacitating any unsuspecting staff on the way, with the dangerous handle of the mop.

* * *

Anzu reached out to knock on the door, and it opened. 

Standing in the doorway was a short, friendly-looking cleaner, wearing a modest apron, and trailing a well-worn mop and bucket on a little trolley.

"Hello," said Anzu, "I was looking for Mokuba, so I could give him his birthday present!"

she gestured to the little wrapped package, and as she did so, something caught her eye.

There seemed to be a foot –hopefully- attached to a traditionally dressed butler poking from behind the massive door. Anzu stared at it, greatly confused,

"Er…" she began, "I think one of the staff may be…er…hurt."

The little old lady laughed nervously and kicked the foot out of sight,

"That's John, he likes to…er… sleep on the job."

"I see," said Anzu, brow furrowed, "well, may I see Mokuba?"

The little old lady tutted,

"Unfortunately, dear, he is not here," she pretended to think for a second, "but I'm sure you could find him at KaibaCorp!"

Anzu sighed, that would mean she'd probably have to see Kaiba himself,

"Okay, thank you."

Trying to subdue the thought in her mind that hoped _Kaiba_ was the unconscious one behind the door, Anzu trudged down the driveway, in the direction of the bus stop.

* * *

Seto finished the last of his paperwork, fuelled by his anger at the team of technicians, and stood to see what he could salvage from this disaster.

* * *

Mokuba bounced down the huge, empty halls of Kaiba Manor, waiting for his brother to come home and take him to dinner. 

Skidding to a halt near the front door, Mokuba stared at a pile of seemingly drunk and/or sleeping staff members.

* * *

Anzu wandered around the halls of KaibaCorp, completely lost. 

She had asked for directions three times, and each time ended more confused than before.

Finally, she came to a large door at the end of another identical corridor. Cautiously, she entered.

Hauling along her mop, little old cleaning lady shuffled after Anzu, locking the door with a sharp click.

Seto's head snapped up from the hulk of metal at the sound of the door opening, and received quite a shock,

"Mazaki," he barked, "what the hell are you doing here!"

Anzu pushed back her anger,

"I came to give Mokuba a present."

Kaiba scoffed,

"As if there was anything you could give my brother that he does not already have."

Anzu's face reddened with anger,

"Just because you're too _important_ to realize that there are things more important than money, Kaiba, doesn't mean such things don't exist," Anzu sucked in a breath, "but you don't know anything about that, you probably _forgot_ Mokuba's birthday."

Kaiba let out a strange noise, something between a growl and a wheeze, and stood, pointing to the door,

"As usual, Mazaki, you amaze me with your ability to firther convince me that you have less brain cells than the mutt!"

Anzu scowled and, calmly placing the package on the ground, launched herself at Kaiba, punching him square in the nose.

The weight sent Kaiba reeling backwards, and momentum had Anzu careening into Kaiba, who – in turn- crashed straight back into the hulking mass of technology in the centre of the room…

* * *

**Pret: **Yeah... I don't love it, but the idea is good:D 

See the little blue button? No, don't report this story, _review_ it! ;


End file.
